Some auto-attendant systems request from a caller a statement of the caller's name which is then recorded so that the called party may listen to the recording before deciding whether to take the call. The system may be deployed with a private branch exchange (PBX) switch or with a central office telephone switching system. If the called party is on the telephone or unavailable when the call comes in, the statement of the callers' name (the "screening name") is recorded along with a voice mail message left by the caller.